


Texts to a dead man

by shootingstargirl120



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Coping with Death, Endings kinda silly, Established Relationship, Kinda, M/M, Memes, Mentions of Alcohol Abuse, Rick dies, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, dirty texts, text based story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 17:56:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14720876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shootingstargirl120/pseuds/shootingstargirl120
Summary: When Rick dies Morty copes by texting Ricks old cell phone number he never expected to get a response back but it helped him deal with the loss of his lover.





	Texts to a dead man

**Author's Note:**

> Taking a break from getting caught up on my Harry potter fics so yall get alittle something short and sweet (can i call this story sweet?)

A few days before-

Morty 3:12 am: riiiiick when are you going to be baaaack? 

Rick 3:14 am: chill baby. Ill be back soon I gotta I gotta pick up condoms still

Morty 3:15 am: the bath is gonna get cold.  
Morty:3:17 am: im getting in :)

Rick 3:17 am: don’t you dare start with out me mooorty. 

Morty 3:18 am: to late (attached picture message: Morty laying suggestively in a bathtub full of bubbles sucking one of his fingers into his mouth)

Rick 3:18 am: fuck babe, just you wait till I get home im going to fuck you till you cant walk anymore

Morty 3:19 am: promises promises

The day of-  
Rick 8:00 pm: morty baby im so sorry I thought I thought we had more time. I fucked up baby grandpa Rick fucked up real bad I love you morty. More then all the stars in the universe. I know I didn’t say it often enough but it’s the truth. I want you to move on live your life don’t dwell on me I love you baby but this is it.

Morty 8:01 pm: Rick whats going on? Your scaring me please don’t go. I love you too.

Rick 8:12 pm: im sorry baby but this is it I wish I could have given you those hundred years I promised. Im glad you stayed home. I love you morty smith.

Day one-  
Morty 7:30 pm : hey Rick your funeral was today. We had no idea where your body was so we buried a empty coffin.  
Morty 7:32 pm : mom cried a lot she really misses you.

Morty 3:24 am: I miss you Rick  
Morty 3:24 am: its hard to sleep with out you here with me. Our apartment seems so empty with out you.  
Morty:4:09 am: I love you I wish you could come home. 

Day 3-

Morty 2:30 pm: I met another Morty who lost his Rick today. Their relationship was nothing like ours but that’s ok it was nice having someone to talk to.  
Morty 2:33 pm: I just cant really talk to any of the family about it. Summers a mess shes putting on a strong front but I can tell shes been huffing a-little bit more then just pottery glue these days. Moms devastated its weird you'd think shed be driven to drink way more then she normally does but she’s stopped drinking entirely. Normally that would be a good thing but now she just kinda spends the time shes not at work staring at the wall. Dad well he's dad he's blaming you for how everyones acting.   
Morty 2:34 pm: he can go fuck himself

Morty 5:02 am: I miss you   
Morty 5:12 am: I miss you I miss you I miss you I miss you I miss you I miss you I miss you I miss you I miss you I miss you I miss you I miss you I miss you I miss you I miss you I miss you I miss you I miss you I miss you I miss you I miss you I miss you I miss you I miss you I miss you I miss you I miss you I miss you I miss you I miss you I miss you I miss you I miss you I miss you I miss you I miss you I miss you I miss you I miss you I miss you I miss you I miss you I miss you I miss you I miss you I miss you I miss you I miss you I miss you I miss you I miss you I miss you I miss you I miss you I miss you I miss you I miss you I miss you I miss you I miss you I miss you I miss you I miss you I miss you I miss you I miss you I miss you I miss you I miss you I miss you I miss you I miss you I miss you I miss you I miss you I miss you I miss you I miss you I miss you I miss you I miss you I miss you I miss you I miss you I miss you I miss you I miss you I miss you I miss you I miss you I miss you I miss you I miss you I miss you I miss you I miss you I miss you I miss you I miss you I miss you I miss you I miss you I miss you I miss you I miss you I miss you I miss you I miss you 

Morty 6:00 am: I thought staying at my parents house would help. 

Day 12-

Morty 3:02 am: come home

Day 13-

Morty 5:58 pm: why cant I stop texting a dead mans number? 

Morty 7:02 pm: I signed up for a art class today. You always liked my drawings while we where together so I thought it might be good for me to branch out a bit and try to improve.   
Morty 7:04 pm: its kinda dumb I know your not coming back but I kinda have a silly little hope that one day you will and when you do I want to show you how much better I've gotten

Morty 3:34 am: masturbating seems pointless after I've had sex with you

Day 24-

Morty 4:38 pm: so Jessica asked me out on a date today.   
Morty 4:38 pm: I said no of course  
Morty 4:40 pm: I know you told me to move on now that your gone but I just cant. Im still in love with you. Your wild blue hair I would run my fingers threw when we’d lay in bed. Your deep laugh, the way your eyes would shine when ever you looked at me, your long fingers that could take me apart and put me back together like I was one of your most fascinating experiments, but most of all I still love our crazy adventures together. Fighting for our lives back to back all across the universe rick and morty forever.

Morty 4:44 pm: plus all I could think about when she asked me was how pissed you would have been. You always where so possessive I loved that about you too. If you where here you'd be showing me just who I belonged to right now. 

Day 35- 

Morty 8:00pm: I got a job today

Day 40-

Morty 2:20 am: moms finally doing better  
Morty 2:22 am I think I am too I don’t have to cry myself to sleep anymore   
Morty 2:30 am: I still miss you tho

Day 44-

Morty 3:02 am: another rick came by looking for you today it brought everything back. For a second I thought you had come home.   
Morty 3:04 am: fuck that rick 

Day 59-

Morty 7:30 am: its Christmas I bought you a gift like a idiot. I don’t think this is healthy coping.  
Morty 7:30 am: I think ill take up drinking

Morty 7:20 am: tho I don’t think that’s healthy coping either what do you think?

Day 70- 

Morty: 2:58 am: fyck yo for leavvving m me   
Morty 2;59 am: soee

Day 71-

Morty 3:00 pm: sorry I was drunk

Day 83-

Morty 6:23 pm: is it bad that I think one day your going to respond?

Day 85-

Morty 8:00 am: ball fondler marathon dawg! 

Day 90- 

Morty 2:34 am: good night rick I still love you.

 

 

 

 

Day 112-

Rick 2:04 pm: (received picture message: rick taking a selfie in a run down mirror looking very beat up a huge grin on his face)  
Rick 2:04 pm: I lived bitch

**Author's Note:**

> I had originally intended for this story to have a tragic ending with morty one day getting a text back from the new owner of ricks old number. However after a few upsetting events in my life i decided to go with this ending. The meme is the ‘i lived bitch meme’ because of course that would be ricks first message back to morty lol how else would he respond to all those messages. Hope yall enjoyed any comments or kudos are appreciated:)


End file.
